


Love You, My Sweet

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Geralt has to be put under for surgery and has some sappy, out of it conversation with his bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	1. 1

Jaskier’s mouth hung open in shock. “You mean to tell me that you’ve never been put to sleep for surgery? Never at all?”

Geralt shrugged. “I’ve never needed to. I either deal with it or pass out.”

Now Jaskier shook his head, exasperated at Geralt’s casualness. “Well, I’m not holding you down when the healer starts taking a look at that leg.”

Geralt’s last monster hunt, while successful on the whole slaying bit, had been less than kind to Geralt himself. The witcher’s left leg was currently a mangled, twisted mess, and Jaskier still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get onto Roach without fainting. 

The healer’s assistant took one look at Geralt’s leg and went pale. “I’ll go fetch Maisy right away.”

Jaskier pulled one of Geralt’s hands into his lap while they waited, humming softly and trying to massage some of the tension out of his companion’s tense muscles. “You know it will be okay, right? I bet the most you’ll get from this is a wonderfully nasty scar that I can write an epic ballad about.”

“That better be all I get. A slow witcher is a dead one, or useless at the best.” 

Jaskier pressed a soft kiss to Geralt’s cheekbone, enjoying how Geralt’s eyes softened at the touch. “We can figure it out together.”

Just as Jaskier pulled away, Maisy arrived, bustling into the room with her arms full of healing supplies. She eyed Geralt’s mangled leg for a long moment before retrieving a large pair of scissors. “That’s pretty obviously broken dear. I’m going to cut the leg of your pants off to get a better look at it. So just try to lay still for me.”

Jaskier could feel Geralt trembling under his fingers, fighting to keep his pain response hidden. There wasn’t much the bard could do to help, so he rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on Geralt’s temples and attempted to distract him with more gentle humming. 

The healer finally looked up, expression neutral. “I’m going to have to set this and do some stitching, but you shouldn’t need pins. You might limp for awhile but the outlook’s really good right now. Lucky idiot. Here’s the knockout potion-

Geralt startled. “I don’t want to be knocked out. Just do it.”

Maisy put her hands on her hips and fixed Geralt with a no-nonsense stare. “Not an option. I’m not getting launched through the window when pretty boy here can’t hold you down. Nothing’s going to happen while you’re asleep. I give my word.”

Seeing no other option, Geralt relented.

The bitter taste of the potion on his lips barely had time to register before the world went dark.


	2. 2

Jaskier had paced outside the surgery room for what felt like forever before the door opened. Maisy stood in the entryway, covered in sweat and blood. She must have seen the bard’s face pale, because she smiled warmly at him. “Don’t worry deary, he’s just fine. He might be a bit loopy- the potion has that effect while wearing off- but he’s doing well. It was a clean break, and as long as he takes this recovery seriously I foresee no permanent injury. 

Jaskier heaved a sigh of relief, thanked Maisy, and entered Geralt’s room.

The healer wasn’t kidding when she said loopy. Geralt sat, propped up with several pillows, and appeared to be… drooling? Jaskier fought the urge to laugh at such an odd, spacy expression on his friend’s face. “Hello sweet witcher? How do you feel?”

Geralt’s eyes locked on his face for a second before sliding away. “Mmmmmm.”

This was going to be interesting. “Any pain, love?” Jaskier gently shook Geralt’s shoulder. 

“Cloudy.” 

Jaskier blinked. “What?”

“Head’s cloudy.” 

“Alright then. How’s the leg?” Jaskier said, stifling a chuckle. 

Geralt started listing sideways, and Jaskier shoved him back onto the bed. Why did his witcher have to be so heavy? 

“I could dance with you. Allllll night.” Geralt’s eyes were closed now, as he was still tired from surgery. 

Jaskier finally released a laugh. “When you’re all better, we can dance then, as much as you want. But for now you need to rest, alright?”

Geralt smiled, eyes staying closed, and one of his hands found Jaskier’s. “Love you.”

Jaskier squeezed his hand, smiling as his witcher went back to sleep. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
